


Mine

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied Creepy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her beginnings are different from his. But like him, the memories of that time disappear into the mists: along with all the secrets, innocent and twisted, that she keeps even from herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Contains so many spoilers for such a short piece. Co-starring Vexen, Saix, and Roxas. Also, there is a _lot_ of implied creepiness that I'm proud of at the end there. Drabbled for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)**fic_promptly** prompt "the first time she sees something that isn't monochrome"

No. _i_ was led out of the laboratory and looked around numbly. Everything was the same as it had ever been -- blinding white walls, unmarked white floors, false pedestals and plants that seemed to be carved out of marble. Nothing was any different here than it had been inside of the lab.

_He_ was talking to another man, shorter. They seemed foreign in this place, but both matched their surroundings, one pale and one dusky, both with pale long hair. Their black coats made them stand out sharply against this place, as if they did not belong, but their appearances said otherwise. No. _i_ took in their details without interest. The contrasts and similarities of the coats were familiar. Nothing was any different.

The second man looked at No. _i_ with distaste. "Are you certain it's finished?"

_He_ waved off the question. "Of course! I would never have bothered the Superior with an incomplete prototype. She is a perfect work. He has already given her the privilege of a _name_."

No. _i_ remembered. 'Xion'.

"Can this thing really fool anyone? Despite what you may believe, not everyone in the Organization is an idiot."

"I am telling you, no one will notice."

And so the second man led No. _i_ away, opening a corridor to a place that was different.

No. _i_ looked around, taking in this new location: a castle, blinding white walls stark against the pitch black night in every direction. Gray buildings and dim streetlights were the only other thing to be seen.

It was different, thought No. _i_. But it was the same.

"Enter the chamber to be introduced when the Superior signals. And remember to keep your hood up," the man told No. _i_ , his lip curling. "No one wants to see that."

The signal came, the wide doors swinging open of their own accord, and No. _i_ stepped forward, following the orders without a second thought. The room was white, white, white; with tall throne-like pillars, on which more of the black-robed people sat.

"Number XIV," intoned the Superior.

No. _i_ looked up, careful to keep the shrouding hood in place. Some instinct, some signal, some unspoken order told No. _i_ to look at one particular throne.

The boy who sat there was clad in the same coat as the others, but he was not white and black and shades of gray. His skin was warm and his hair bright; he seemed flush, alive -- somehow, on a level that No. _i_ could not quantify, he was _real_ in a way that others were not.

His eyes were blue -- startlingly, shockingly blue, like fathomless tropical waters.

She liked them.

That thought, innocent and childlike, was Xion's first memory; the darker iteration of that sentiment that lurked beneath the surface faded away along with the origins of No. _i_.


End file.
